10 Sign's Of Love?
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Mitchie buys a magazine and something catches her eye, could she be in love with her boyfriend Shane Grey? You'll have to read to find out! Smitchie fluff/stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry, I know these are short but the whole thing will be like this.**

**I will post chapters once a week on Thursdays so the next update will be next Thursday. I hope you enjoy this story and please review! **

10 Sign's Of Love?

Mitchie smiled to herself as she picked up the magazine off the ground. She brought it a few days ago but she never got the chance to read it. She climbed onto her bed and rolled down onto her stomach. She looked at the front cover with a smile on her face, her boyfriend stared back at her with the cute smile he constantly had on his face. She ran her finger over his face and laughed softly at how pathetic she was acting.

She opened the magazine and started to read silently to herself. A little way into the magazine she came across something that really interested her.

_**Ten signs of knowing you're in love**_

She knew that she and Shane had a very good relationship; they'd been together seven months. But they never told each other they loved each other. Mitchie definitely really liked Shane, but it couldn't be love? Could it?

She suddenly grew curious and began to read the first sign.

_1) You smile when you hear their voice_

**(Flashback)**

Mitchie was really bored. Usually she would be rushed off her feet with things to do. But right now was a different story. Caitlyn - her best friend had to visit her Grandmother an hour away, so she couldn't hang out with her. Her parents had gone out for the day which left her on her own.

She sighed and started thinking about Shane. He was somewhere across the country. She didn't really know where because he was on the move the whole time. She really missed him. She hadn't seen him for about four weeks. It doesn't seem like a long time, but it was when your boyfriend was the super sweet, kind, gorgeous Shane Grey it was. She knew he missed her too but today she missed him more than usual. If that were even possible.

She looked around her room trying to take her mind off of him, but it was impossible. She had several pictures around her room of him and everywhere she looked one caught her eye. She frowned knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, her frown turned into a large smile. Her cell phone was ringing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing..._

She jumped up off her bed quickly reaching for the phone on her desk. Her smile grew wider at the sound of his voice singing. It was just so soothing. She knew it was him ringing, it was his personal ringtone.

She flipped open the phone and brought it up to her ear. If it was possible her smile widened as Shane spoke into the phone.

"Hey Baby"

**(End of flashback)**

Mitchie laughed softly and ticked the box next to the words. One down nine to go to find out if she really was in love with Shane.

**:) Did you guys like it? Nine more chapters left and you can find out if she loves him. **

**Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything what-so-ever.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Mitchie shook her head at how lame she was taking at test to find out if she was in love with Shane. She should know anyway, some test shouldn't tell her if she was in love. She looked down at the page and began to read the next sign.

_2) You read their texts over and over and over again..._

**(Flashback) **

Mitchie was sitting in her Mother's car on the way to the airport. She was going to see Shane today up in New York and spend a few days up there. She was so excited she hadn't seen him in a few weeks. She was listening to her iPod, and she was holding her cell phone in her hands. She looked out of the window and watched the trees and people fly past her. She only had a few hours left till she would see him again.

She looked down at her phone and flipped it open to see if she had got any messages. She didn't, she sighed and looked back out of the window. Bored she took out her earphones and turned off her iPod. She quickly placed her iPod back into her bag and looked back at her cell phone.

She pushed a couple of buttons and her messages came up, she laughed at the fact her entire inbox was full of messages from Shane. She opened the last message and a smile made its way up onto her face. It was from this morning.

_Hey beautiful, I can't wait to see you today. I've really missed you; I have really started to annoy Nate about it. Text me when you land so I know you've got here okay. I'll see you later :) Shanexxx_

She smiled to herself and read the message again. Her Mom looked into the mirror back at her daughter; she smiled to herself watching her read the message.

Mitchie read it again and again. The smile kept on growing on her face. Suddenly the phone vibrated in her hands, she had received a new message. She quickly opened it seeing it was from Shane.

_I really miss you beautiful. Only 4 hours and 18 minutes left till I see you again.. Shanexxxx_

Mitchie smiled again and looked out of the window. Her smile growing every second. She looked back down at her phone reading it again. She texted back.

_**I miss you too :( 4 hours and 16 minutes xxxx**_

She smiled to herself and read Shane's message again. He was too sweet. The entire way to the airport she read the message over and over still getting the same feeling over again as the first time she read it.

**(End flashback) **

Mitchie laughed shaking her head and ticked the box again. Two down 8 to go. She smiled and looked up at a picture of her and Shane sitting on her bedside table. She looked down at the magazine ready to read the next sign.

**:) Did you guys like that? I thought it was pretty sweet, I love writing Smitchie fluff :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do to with Camp Rock, I wish I did, but I don't :( **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all amazing! The snow here in England is really bad, the worst I have seen it, but who's complaining!? :) **

Mitchie twiddled the pen in her fingers, she moved so she was sitting up on her bed cross legged. She quickly looked out of the window and smiled to herself. It was nearly Christmas which meant it was getting colder outside. She looked down at the magazine, and she read the third sign.

_3) You feel shy when you're with him_

(Flash back)

Mitchie looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was getting ready for her first date with Shane. There was no doubt that she was nervous, it was Shane Grey for crying out loud! Anyone would be feeling the way she was right now. She wasn't nervous about being with Shane, she knew the real Shane, not the Shane everyone else knew. She was nervous about having an awkward moment with him, she was nervous about doing something really embarrassing in front of him. She wanted him to like her.

She scrunched her hair once again and took a deep breath. She looked at her clothes in her reflection. She was wearing some nice jeans and a cute top. They were at Camp Rock; so there really weren't any posh places he could take her to. She decided to dress down, but cute. She also curled her hair softly trying to make it look like she had tried a little bit for this date to look nice.

She turned around and walked over to her bed. She picked up her cell phone and checked the time. Shane would be there any minute. She sat down on the bed and slowed her breathing.

"Stop being so stupid Mitchie. It's just Shane." she told herself standing up. She slipped on her flats and walked into the bathroom looking for something to distract her. She started sorting through her makeup placing it in different places on her shelf when she heard a knock.

She heard Shane step into her cabin. "Hey Mitch you ready?" he called.

Mitchie came out of the bathroom and smiled softly at him. She took in his gorgeousness and picked up her jacket off the bed. "Yeah I am" she said quietly.

"Alright, let's go. I've got something really cool planned." Shane said smiling. Mitchie smiled back at him and followed him out of the cabin.

They walked side by side, Mitchie following Shane to where they were going. He turned and smiled at her. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm just a bit nervous" she said quietly.

Shane laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to be shy around me Mitchie; I'm just like any other person. I spill things, trip over anything and everything. I'm just a normal person." he said smiling.

Mitchie laughed. "I guess you're a lot like me then. I trip over nothing all the time!" she said and Shane laughed.

(End of flashback)

From then on Mitchie had never been shy around him again.

She smiled to herself and ticked the box. Three down seven to go. Mitchie had a slight suspicion that Shane would fill all these categories.

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :) I hope your all having an awesome week!**

**Please review and check my twitter, because I will tell you all when I'm next updating :)**

**www. / xemluvszanessax (Without the spaces) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock or anything I mention in this story **

**Thanks for reading this everyone, I really appreciate it!! Also all the reviews are awesome! Keep them coming!**

Mitchie looked down at the next sign. This test was hitting the nail on the head. Everything so far had described their relationship so well.

_4) Your argument's never last more than a few minutes _

Mitchie laughed and ticked the box.

(Flashback)

Mitchie and Shane were lying together on his couch in his hotel room. He was due to perform later that day; he had been so busy recently, with shows, interviews and photo shoots. He never had some proper time to be with Mitchie. So they took this time to relax and enjoy each other's company.

Mitchie was curled up into his side half on top of him. Shane didn't mind he liked it, he had his arms around her middle and his head rested on top of her's. Shane was half asleep when Mitchie spoke up.

"You work too hard Shane" she said quietly into his chest.

"It's my job Mitchie, I have to" he responded opening his eyes and looking at her.

She snuggled into him thinking of something to say. "I don't see why you have to do ten interviews about the same thing. You're saying the same words over and over"

Shane sat up slightly causing her to look up at him.

"It's my job and if I have to do ten interviews about the same thing, I damn well will!" Shane exclaimed.

"It's not all about you Mitchie; you want me to spend time with you instead of me doing my job! But I can't, I have to make a living, I have to make people happy, people depend on me for their money. If I don't do a interview they make no money. If I miss one show, people don't get paid." he said sitting up fully causing Mitchie to move back to the other end of the couch.

"Hold on a minute, when did I say this was about me?! Since when did I say to you I wanted you to skip and interview or a show?!" she shouted getting angry to Shane for saying those things.

"I know you want me to! I know you want me to spend more time with you. You knew what getting into this relationship would mean! I spend practically all my life trying to please someone!" he said standing up.

"I don't want you to have to please me Shane! I like you the way you are, sure I would like a little bit more time with my boyfriend, but I understand what you do. I want you to do what makes you happy!" Mitchie screamed. Shane had no right saying those things to her; she never had said anything of the sort and never would.

Shane threw her a glare and stormed out of the room and slammed the door leaving the hotel room. Mitchie lowered herself back down onto the couch and took a deep breath. What the heck just happened? She put her hand to her mouth and choked back tears. Did this mean they were over? She didn't want that to happen, she didn't mean to shout at him, she didn't mean to make him angry. She just wanted him back holding her.

She looked over to the door that he left through about ten seconds ago. She felt the tears running down her cheeks.

Not even twenty seconds after he left he came back through the door, the door swung open wide and Shane stood there for a brief second. He locked eyes with Mitchie and started to run to her. Mitchie quickly jumped up and ran over to him, as they got closer to each other Mitchie leapt into his arms, he held her to his body and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby" he mumbled into her hair.

Mitchie didn't say a word she just cried into his chest. Shane continued to mumble sorry and apologies into her hair. Shane moved them both to the couch they were previously sitting on two minutes earlier. He held her to his chest and rocked them back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Mitch, I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm just so stressed, I have been working too hard, your right. I didn't mean to explode on you baby. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to shout at you" he said rambling his apologies into her ear.

Mitchie looked up from his chest into his eyes. She sniffled and hugged him tightly. "It's okay." she breathed.

Shane shook his head. "It's not; I totally exploded at you and accused you for saying something you never said."

"It's okay Shane, I understand. We all need to have a release at some point" Mitchie said looking back up to his face.

"You're too good for me Mitchie" Shane said before kissing her softly.

(End of flashback)

Mitchie sighed remembering the fight. Ever since that moment they had been closer than ever.

Four down six to go till she would find out if she really did love Shane. Well the quiz's interpretation, but she was sure it would be her's too.

**Ooh interesting stuff! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was one of the longer ones of this mini story. So please review and tell me if you like it, I would really appreciate it!**

**Also, if you follow me on twitter I usually post when I will next update things**

**www. Twitter. com / xemluvszanessax (without the spaces) **

**Love you guys! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am not cool enough. But thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter! I still can be believe I am almost on 30 reviews! Let's try and get 40 reviews before I next update! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Mitchie ran up the stairs as fast as she could, her Mom had called her down to dinner in the middle of taking the quiz, so she didn't get to finish it. She jumped onto her bed and stuck her feet under the covers. She looked down at the magazine and read the next sign.

_5) You feel faint because of his smell. _

**(Flashback) **

Mitchie was running late, like always. She was supposed to get to Shane's fifteen minutes ago, but she slept in by accident. He didn't live too far away from her house, but she didn't have a car, so she was stuck walking. Well right now she was running.

"For goodness sake, I really should pay more attention and do gym" she breathed to herself as she ran down the sidewalk, brushing past random pedestrians. She could feel her cell phone vibrating over and over in her bag, but she didn't have time to stop and get it out. It was Shane she knew that much, he was the only one who called her, other than her Mother.

This would be the first time she would have seen him after she came back from New York the month before. Shane said he'd come to her house, but Mitchie wanted to go over there and see Nate, Jason and everyone. Now she was regretting the choice because now she was going to be very sweaty.

She slowed down realising that there was no point in running and she was getting a stitch. "Jesus" she said running her fingers through her hair. She felt her cell phone vibrate once again and opened her bag quickly, she dug around in her bag trying to find it, she pulled it out and saw that it was indeed Shane calling, she was about to push answer when her phone died.

"What the?" she said to herself shaking it. She pushed the on button and tried to get it to turn on again, it didn't. "Oh my God!" she moaned as she turned the corner a few roads away from Shane's house.

Shane was bound to be worrying about her. She was only fifteen minutes late! – make that twenty. But he knew she was walking there, he didn't want her too, because people have been attacked recently around his area. But she told him not to worry and she'd be fine in the middle of the day.

"Just what I need, a dead cell phone, Shane all worried and I'm sweaty. Great" she said picking up her speed a little bit. She turned the corner and saw Shane's house nearing; there was a giant gate outside with a door man.

She saw the door man about to close the gates and ran across the road narrowly missing a car. "Hey! Fred! Hold up!" she shouted still out of breath.

He turned around and noticed her and held the gates open.

She smiled as she ran past. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." She heard him reply as she ran up the drive to the front door. As she approached the door, it swung open and Shane came running out.

"Mitchie! Why are you not answering your cell phone! I thought you got murdered! And I saw you run in front of that car! What were you thinking!?" he exclaimed as Mitchie jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry" she said as she took a breath in. His scent filling her senses causing her to feel faint. Shane felt her reaction.

"Hey are you okay? Did the car hit you?" he asked brushing her hair off her face.

She shook her head. "No it's your smell, it's so nice." She said breathing it in again. Shane laughed softly and hugged her to him.

"Gosh I missed you so much" he said spinning her around.

**(End of flashback) **

Mitchie smirked to herself. Later on that day she pinched his bottle of after shave to spray around her room whenever she missed him. She convinced him that he lost it and should buy another one. He thought he must have left it on a hotel somewhere and agreed.

She ticked the box. Five down five to go.

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

**Also, if you'd like, visit my page and check out my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have, probably never will, but I do own the creative side on his story. **

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! They mean a lot to me, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think :) **

Mitchie laughed as she looked out of the window, the quiz was so accurate. It was explaining her relationship with Shane so well! Maybe she was in love with him after all; maybe this quiz was going to give her the push she needed to tell herself that she did indeed love him.

She glanced down at the magazine page and read sign six.

_6) You'd do anything for him._

**(Flashback)**

Mitchie was sprawled out across her bed. She had been doing school work most of the morning, so now she just wanted to sit about and relax. She had her iPod earphones in and was listening to some music. She sighed happily to herself at having some peace and quiet for once. Her life was so hectic, so it was nice to sit around.

Her phone started vibrating on her desk. She could hear it above the music she was listening to. She groaned and sat up. She quickly took her head phones out of her ears and jumped off her bed. She strode over to her desk and picked up her phone. She looked at the screen confused. With held number.

She pressed answer and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie, this is Denise" a woman's voice said through the phone. It was Shane's Mom.

"Oh hey Mrs Grey, is everything okay?" Mitchie asked taking a seat on her desk chair.

"Everything's fine dear, it's just Shane." She said. Mitchie perked up hearing her boy friend's name.

"What's wrong with him, is he okay?" Mitchie asked wondering why Denise would be calling her.

"He has the flu and is in bed right now. I'm trying to get him to take some medicine and have a shower but he's not doing it or listening to me" she explained.

"Do you want me to come over and sort him out?" Mitchie asked standing up walking over to her closet.

"If that's okay dear? It's just, he won't take it and he needs to be clean and healthy, he has an interview in a couple of days. I figure he'd listen to you." Denise explained.

Mitchie laughed. "Well he is very stubborn. I'll be over shortly, I've just got to change and let my Mom know"

"Alright, thanks so much Mitchie. I'll see you shortly." Denise said before hanging up.

Mitchie shook her head at her boy friend's stubbornness. She placed her phone on her bed and quickly changed into something more suitable than sweat pants and one of Shane's shirts.

Xx

Half an hour later Mitchie was carrying a hot cup of tea and various medicines up the stairs to Shane's bedroom. She reached his door and knocked softly.

"Go away Mom. I'm tired." She heard Shane mumble from his bed. Mitchie opened the door of his room and walked in quietly. She saw him tucked underneath the covers with his head buried in a pillow.

"Hey sleepy head." Mitchie said softly walking over to Shane's bedside table and placing his tea down.

Shane stirred in his bed hearing her voice. He rolled over. "Mitchie?" he rasped. Mitchie sighed and ran her fingers through his hair trying to sooth him a little.

"Yeah it's me. Your Mom called me saying you were not taking your medicine." Mitchie said leaning back, she sat on the edge of his bed and picked up his hand.

"I don't want no medicine." Shane whispered flopping his head back on his pillow.

Mitchie laughed slightly. "Come on Shane it will make you feel better. You need to be well for the interview in a couple of days"

Shane shook his head and brought their entwined hands up to his face and leant into them softly. "You're going to get sick Mitch."

Mitchie sighed. "I don't care about that Shane. I want to make sure you get better. Come on sit up." She released their hands and moved him to sit up. Shane groaned but moved anyway.

Mitchie picked up the packets of medicines on the bedside and gave him some to take. "Okay, Shane take these and you'll start to feel better, alright?"

Shane took the medicine in his hands and popped them into his mouth one at a time. He took a sip of the water Mitchie brought up with them to wash them down. He leant back against the headboard as Mitchie walked to his window.

She opened the curtains to let some light into the room and opened his window slightly. "There, some light and fresh air. It will do you a world of good Shane" she said moving around his room picking up random clothes off the ground. She placed them into his wash basket and continued to tidy around his room.

Shane sat still in his bed; his eyes followed her around his room. "You don't need to do that Mitch"

Mitchie looked up from his desk she was tidying. "I like to do things for you Shane once in a while. You always do things for me, so it's my turn." She said tucking a few papers into his draws.

He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "Thank you" he breathed. "But you don't need to do anything for me; I'll do it when I get up."

Mitchie turned around and took a few steps towards his bed. "I'd do anything for you Shane. I'd run across a high way, jump off a bridge, anything" she said taking his hand again.

Shane smiled softly and kissed her hand. "Me too"

**(End of flashback) **

Mitchie smiled remembering that a few weeks after that day, she herself became sick with the flu and Shane came to make her feel better. She shook her head and ticked the box. Six down four to go.

**Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and the story in general. **

**I love to hear from you guys. Also I don't know if you guys know but I won best Niley author on youtbe. If you voted thanks so much!!**

**Follow me on twitter! www. / xemluvszanessax **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I have worked so hard on writing this story, I hope you like it! The next update will be when I get 50 reviews, sorry it's quite a lot but I just want people to tell me how they feel about the story cause I don't know what you're thinking :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Mitchie laughed as she read the next sign, how could the quiz be so accurate? It's like the writer studied their relationship before they wrote the quiz!

_7) He always surprises you... _

**(Flashback) **

Mitchie yawned loudly as she descended the stairs of her house. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and held onto the banister as she walked down.

Connie looked up as Mitchie entered the kitchen. "Morning sleepy head. There's a letter for you on the table" she smiled and went back to cooking the pancakes.

Mitchie blinked a few times, since when did people send letters? She shuffled over to the table and sat down and picked up the white envelope off the table. She turned it over and opened it carefully.

She pulled the paper out of the envelope and laughed softly to herself as the red small hearts flooded out of the pages. She opened the letter and smiled.

_Dear my beautiful Mitchie,_

_Surprise! Can you believe I actually wrote a letter! (It's Shane btw ;)) I am so old school :) Anyways, I know we haven't talked much in the last couple of days, and that's mainly my fault. Don't get me wrong, I definitely wanted to talk to you! No doubt about that! I was having Mitchie withdrawals, but we don't need to talk about that. hehe (I can't believe I said hehe, don't show this letter to anyone I don't want to seem like a softy) . But I have been swamped with interviews and shows and I have had practically no time to do anything, and every time I tried to call or email you, I've have no signal or internet access! You can ask Nate how many times I had a strop to the tour managers about that, but long story short it got me nowhere, they said I should spend time sleeping and writing songs not on the computer. _

_Evil people, but this letter will have everything I have wanted to say to you since the last time I spoke to you. Which was ages ago in my mind! Gosh I miss you so much Mitchie! This tour is killing me, I can't wait to see you again, and I can't stop thinking about you! _

_I didn't realise how much I love having you around in till this tour. At Camp Rock we could spend all the time we wanted together, but now I realise how much I miss you and need you in my life. You keep me sane Mitchie Torrez. I don't know what I'd do without you!_

_Wow, this letter is already a page and a half long! Who knew I could write that much! Even though my hand is cramping I'm going to keep writing about how much you mean to me :) I know you're probably going to ask me about what I mentioned above about my 'Mitchie withdrawals'. So I might as well tell you now to save me telling you in person where this will be extremely embarrassing :) But! Do not laugh at me Michelle! I will know, I have my spies! _

_Basically my Mitchie withdrawals consist of me missing you so much! I miss your smell, your hugs, your beautiful voice and everything about you! When I haven't talked to you or seen you in a couple of days I go into a funk and feel super depressed, not even chocolate cake can bring me out of it! I know your laughing now Mitchie but its true! (You can't see, but I have a pouty face on. It's because you're being mean and laughing) _

_Damn I have to stop writing now because Nate just informed me in a loving brotherly way,that we are stopping in a few minutes. I don't know if you caught that but it was sarcastic. He actually flung my curtain open and chucked foam all over me. Which means I will now have to take a shower. _

_Bye for now my beautiful Mitchie! I will see you soon :) _

_Shane xxx _

_p.s And I mean it, don't show this to anyone. _

_pps. Not even your Mom, okay? _

_ppps. She would take the piss out of me. Okay, you eyes only :)_

Mitchie smiled to herself and folded the letter up carefully.

"I can tell by the smile on your face that the letter is from Shane" Connie said knowingly placing a bunch of pancakes on Mitchie's plate and another lot on another plate. Mitchie watched her Mom, confused. Connie didn't like to eat pancakes for breakfast, and her Dad wasn't home.

"Yeah it was, he's so sweet" Mitchie said slowly.

The door bell rang and Connie turned to Mitchie. "Could you get that sweetheart?" she asked.

Mitchie nodded and stood up confused. She shook her head and skipped along to the front door passing the mirror remembering that she was wearing her pj's. How embarrassing. She shrugged and rubbed some of the smudged mascara off from yesterday.

She opened the door and gasped.

"I hope you don't open the door to anyone in you night wear Mitchie" Shane said laughing.

A smile invaded Mitchie's face and she jumped into his arms. "I can't believe your here Shane! I've missed you so much!" she said into his neck as he squeezed her to his chest.

"I've missed you too Mitch, so much." He said, he placed her down on the ground and shut the front door behind him.

"Pancakes guys!" Connie called from the kitchen.

Mitchie turned and smiled at him. "She knew you were coming? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Mitch." He started putting his arm around her waist. "I wanted it to be a surprise, and I could arrive to some awesome pancakes!" he said smiling and pulling her into a kiss.

**(End of flashback) **

"Tick" Mitchie said laughing to herself. Seven down three to go.

**So? How was it? Let me know in a review! **

**Thanks guys for all your support, this is my first Smitchie only full story so thanks!**

**Please review and I will post the next chapter at 50 reviews :)**

**Love Emmaxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! This is my first Smitchie chapter story where they are the main couple :) So thanks for all your support, I have several other Smitchie one shots if you'd like to read them go to my account :) Anyways, I don't own anything other than this story line and the time I have taken to write this :) **

**Next chapter at 65 reviews :)**

Mitchie smiles as she looks out of the window. It's starting to rain, she loves the rain. It makes her feel calm. It reminds her of the time she spent with Shane in his tour bus. She looks back down at the magazine and reads sign 8. Which also reminds her of that night.

_8) You walk really slowly when your with him_

**(Flashback) **

Shane was on tour, but the good thing was Mitchie was too. She was staying with them on the bus for a couple of days before she had to go back home. It was her last night on the bus and Shane had just taken her out on a mini date after the show. They had managed to esape the paparazzi a few hours before and as it was almost one in the morning no one was around. Nate and Jason went to bed straight after the meet and greet with the fans - exhausted. But Shane wanted to spend some time with Mitchie even though he was tired.

He took her to a secluded cafe and they ate some cake and talked for ages. They were walking back to the bus hand in hand. Both of them not wanting the night to end, Mitchie was walking slowly on purpose. She wanted to keep walking with him for hours, because just then it seemed like they were a normal couple, with no paparazzi or chasing fans.

Shane was thinking the same thing, he didn't get much alone time to spend with Mitchie, either he was touring, having a show, seeing fans, interviews, travelling, or someone else was in the room. So he wanted to take advantage of this time, he knew Mitchie was tired, he was tired himself, but he didn't want the night to end.

Suddenly Shane pulled them in another direction, deciding that he wanted the night to last longer. Mitchie smiled to herself and leant into his side as they continued to walk around. He led them down a few more roads in silence, Mitchie brought him out of his thoughts.

"I don't want this night to end, because it means that I will have to go home tomorrow" she sighed looking up to his face.

Shane looked down and smiled at her softly. "Neither do I but we both need sleep baby. Otherwise I'm gunna be sleepwalking on stage tomorrow, and you won't be able to walk straight through security at the airport."

She sighed. "I guess so, let's go back then. But really slowly"

Shane laughed and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. "Alright let's go, your freezing cold."

"Yeah I am." Mitchie said moving into his side more as they started walking back to the tour bus really slowly.

Once they got into the bus they went into Shane's room and got into their pj's. Mitchie climbed into his bed and snuggled into his side. This would be the last time in a while they would be together for a while. Her Mom didn't know they slept in the same bed when she went on the bus with them, she thought Mitchie stayed on the couch or a spare bed.

Shane pulled her into his side and buried his face into her hair. Mitchie giggled at his movements.

"Why are you smelling my hair?"

"I'm trying to in bed the smell in my brain because I miss it when you're gone." He explained yawning.

Mitchie smiled at his words. "I stole your after shave so I'm good."

"You stole it? Why?" he asked bringing his face out of her hair.

She looked up to his face. "So wherever I went, or I missed you, I could have your smell around me"

Shane smiled down at her. "Alright your forgiven."

**(End of flashback)**

Mitchie giggled to herself and ticked the box. Recalling all of these memories with Shane was making her giddy, he was so good and sweet to her, she couldn't have asked for anyone better than Shane.

**So, was that chapter okay? Feel free to let me know in a review! The next chapter will be posted at 65 reviews, its that many just so I know what you guys think of this story! It's hard to write and not know if you guys like it! :) **

**Thanks again guys! Please review**

**Emmaxx**

**Oh and my twitter is www. .uk/ xemluvszanessax (minus the spaces) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey m'ladies :) and any men who read this story! There is one chapter left after this one, after all it's called 10 signs of love, but I want to thanks you all now for making this story succeed so well! All of you are so awesome and I can't thank you enough! **

**Next chapter is at 80 reviews :) I know big number again; I just wanna see how many reviews I can get for this chapter! Personally this is my favourite one, I loved writing it! :)**

**Anyway's I don't own anything and ON WITH IT! :) I've always wanted to say that. **

Mitchie looked down and read the next sign.

_9) You know he'd never hurt you_

She shuddered at the memory that this brought her but ticked the box.

**(Flashback) **

Mitchie was up in New York again with Shane, he had just had a concert and they were back stage. Mitchie performed her song with him on stage for the first time in front of people other than those at Camp Rock. Shane also told everyone that Mitchie was his girlfriend on stage, they didn't plan on it, but Shane just felt the need to say it.

They were currently in Connect 3's dressing room, Mitchie was sitting on the couch thinking about what just happened, Nate and Jason had left to do something and Shane was changing his clothes.

Shane sat on the chair in front of her. He brushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Mitch I should have told you I was going to say that, but I didn't really think about it, it just came to me, I was so proud of you coming out and singing I just wanted everyone to know your mine." he explained leaning forward picking up her hand.

She smiled softly to herself and looked down at her lap. "That's okay Shane; I'm just worried about the fans. Some of the looks I was getting, it's just un nerving."

Shane sighed. "Hey" he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. "It's okay, just remember that I want to be with you and nothing's going stop that, it doesn't matter about the fans."

Mitchie smiled and squeezed his hand with hers. "Thanks Shane."

"Anytime" he said smiling, he dropped her hand with a quick squeeze and stood up. "Well we have to get to the hotel. So let's go."

Mitchie stood up and quickly grabbed a few of her things and made her way over to the door. Shane followed behind her. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway. She blushed and leant into his side.

"Let's go out this way, there should be a car waiting for us out there. Big Rob had to go with Nate and Jason so we have to fend for ourselves." he explained.

Mitchie gulped realising that this would be the first time she'd see his fans after the news of them together. Shane squeezed her hand gently and opened the door.

They were greeted by about fifty fans and paparazzi. The screaming quickly deafened Mitchie, Shane quickly pulled her towards the car. Suddenly all the fans charged at them both. They grabbed Mitchie and dragged her away from Shane's grip.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY MAN?!" A fan screamed shoving her. Several others were shouting and shoving at her also.

Mitchie was screaming for them to get off of her. Suddenly she had the wind knocked out of her; she was shoved to the ground. She could hear Shane's frantic screaming.

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" He screamed trying to get the fans off him. He pushed some off him. "GET OFF ME!" he shouted trying to get to Mitchie.

Mitchie grabbed her sides as the fans kept shouting insults at her and kicking her on the ground. She started crying thinking that this was going to be it. Some of the other fans were trying to pull the girls off of her.

Shane managed to get through the crowd and saw her on the ground. "MITCHIE!" he screamed with terror in his voice noticing some blood.

He pushed his way through and picked her up off the ground. The paparazzi were clicking away at their camera trying to get pictures and footage of the attack.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shane screamed to the fans trying to get Mitchie into the car. The driver was trying to get through the hoards of people to help them.

"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC! HURTING MITCHIE BECAUSE SHE'S DATING ME!" He shouted pushing through to the car and getting in the back of the limo laying Mitchie down on the seats.

Mitchie was sobbing with fear and relief that she was safe. Shane leant over her brushing her hair out of her face. "Oh God, Mitchie I'm so sorry! Are you alright baby?" he asked frantically trying to figure out where the blood was coming from.

She didn't say anything and carried on sobbing. She pulled Shane towards her and hugged him tightly trying to do something to block out the screams.

They could both hear the sounds of the fans banging on the windows as they drove out of the venue.

Shane could feel her shaking underneath him. He pulled away and brought his hands to her face. "Does something hurt? Tell me what hurts Mitchie!"

She pointed to her ribs and leant into his shirt crying. Shane quickly lifted her t-shirt to see if any bruises were there. There was.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Please calm down your going to hyperventilate" he said pulling her to his chest.

"You would never hurt me would you Shane?" Mitchie asked softly her voice wobbling. Shane looked down at her shocked.

"Of course not Mitchie! I would never hurt you! How could you think that baby?" he asked softly trying to sooth her crying.

She shrugged and Shane continued to speak. "I could and never would hurt you Mitchie. Sure I may say something stupid or shout at you but I'd never purposely hurt you, you mean the world to me Mitchie. Never, never would I hurt you on purpose."

She smiled at him through her tears and pulled him into a big hug again.

"I believe you"

**(End of flashback)**

Mitchie bit her lip at the flashback she just had, that was the scariest experience she had ever had. But since that day Shane has always made sure there was a bodyguard with them if they ever went out anywhere during the day. He kept apologising over and over for what happened and putting her in danger. She just smiled softly at his kindness.

Nine down one to go.

**So one more chapter to go guys, and this is all finished! :( I feel pretty upset, I love writing this story and as some of you may be aware that this is my first full Smitchie chapter story with them as the main couple. But, fear not I will have some more Smitchie one shots and chapter stories coming your way soon so look out for them. **

**Next chapter at 80 reviews. **

**I love you guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks so much for all the reviews I have gotten from this story, it really means a lot and I'm glad you all like it! Be sure to check my page in the future for more Smitchie stories coming your way!**

_10) You never notice guys flirting with you because all you see is him_

Mitchie smiled and ticked the box.

**(Flashback)**

Shane had invited Mitchie to the premier of Twilight as his date. It had been a few weeks since the attack but Mitchie had been doing fine, she realised that the fans were only jealous of her relationship with him and there was nothing to worry about.

Mitchie and her Mom went out and brought a nice cocktail dress for her to wear with nice heels. Shane tried to give them the money for it but they said no. They were currently at the after party mingling with random people. Mitchie had been dancing for a while and started to get thirsty. Someone had come up to Shane and was talking to him about tour so she decided she'd get a drink.

Mitchie gestured to Shane she was going to get a drink so he would know where she was going. He nodded and she turned around. She pushed through the dancing sweaty bodies and made her way over to the bar. She wasn't old enough to drink so she just ordered a coke.

She sat on one of the chairs and took a sip of her drink; she watched Shane from across the room and smiled whenever he would quickly turn to her to see if she was okay. Suddenly someone blocked her view.

"Hey pretty lady" a cute tall guy said causing Mitchie to look up at his face. She smiled.

"Hey"

"So what's a pretty girl like you sitting on your own?" he asked trying to grab her attention.

"I'm not on my own, I'm just thirsty." she said looking back at her drink.

"Oh, well would you like another one? Or a dance maybe?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope I'm alright thank you. I'm just gunna chill here." she said moving over slightly to look at Shane again, when she couldn't see his gorgeous face she looked around quickly wondering where he went.

The guy moved in front of her again. "Oh okay, would you mind if I joined you? We can't have a pretty girl like you sitting here on your own."

Mitchie looked at him. "You already said that" she looked away trying to find Shane again. She finally saw him making his way through the crowd over to her.

"You're really pretty you know, the dress really sets off your eyes" Mitchie turned back to the guy again. Shane heard him say it and looked at him quickly then he turned to Mitchie who wasn't really paying attention to the guy, she was looking at him.

"Thanks" she mumbled looking at Shane smiling. "Hey Shane!"

"Hey baby, you alright?" he asked as the guy who was trying to flirt with her rolled his eyes and walked off moving onto the next girl.

"Yep, just having a drink" she smiled before turning back around. "Where did that guy go?"

Shane laughed. "He left, he was obviously flirting with you but you were paying him no attention."

Mitchie looked at him funny. "He was? Oh, well I was too busy looking at you" she giggled before leaning into Shane smiling.

Shane smiled softly; he leant down and kissed her lips softly.

"Only you could not realise that he was flirting with you."

**(End of flashback) **

Mitchie looked down at the bottom of the quiz, she read the answer for 10/10.

_If you got ten out of ten, then you don't need us to tell you you're in love with him. Hopefully this quiz made you realise what you could have with him, we're not here to tell you what you should already know. Maybe you haven't admitted it to yourself yet, but if your guy does all these things for you. Then he is someone very special. _

Mitchie closed the magazine and placed it on her dressing table. It suddenly hit her; she was in love with Shane. Recalling all these memories with him made her realise it even more, she loved him. She loved everything about him. He made her who she was today, and she loved him for that.

"I love him" she said smiling to herself. Now all she had to do was figure out who to tell him that.

"Knock knock" a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Shane standing there leaning against the door frame. A gasp left her mouth.

"Shane!" she shouted jumping off her bed and running over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "God I missed you so much!"

Shane laughed and squeezed her tightly. "I missed you too Mitch." He let her go and pulled her over to her bed and sat down next to her.

She looked at him confused. "I'm going say this before I chicken out okay?" Mitchie nodded smiling. "Well, today I figured out something. Well not today exactly because I have known a long time and never done anything about it. But, being away from you has made me realise something very important. You don't have to say it back to me if you're not ready but, I love you Mitchie." He said looking at her directly in the eyes.

Mitchie smiled happily. "I love you too Shane" she exclaimed leaning forward grabbing his face, she kissed him with a lot of force catching him off guard causing him to fall back onto the bed, but she didn't let go, she stayed on top of him kissing his lips. Shane laughed and pulled away slowly.

"What?" he said breathlessly from underneath her.

Mitchie smiled. "I love you too Shane so much"

Shane smiled. "Wow, this conversation went over so differently in my head." He shook his head and pulled her face into his and kissed her again.

Mitchie silently thanked the magazine for helping her realise that Shane was the most perfect, special man anyone could ever ask for. She knew there would be ups and downs in their relationship, she knew she wouldn't see him as often as she would like, but she would NEVER stop loving him. He was perfect for her in his own special ways.

**So it's the end. I'm really sad to see this end but I am happy I have managed to finish another chapter story. Check out my other stories I have and make sure you review and let me know what you think about this ending chapter! Thanks for all your support guys! I love you all! :) **

**You all are very awesome, so give yourself a pat on the back! **


End file.
